In order to provide a high level of timekeeping accuracy in an electronic timepiece utilizing a quartz crystal vibrator controlled oscillator circuit as a timebase signal source, it is necessary to provide means for compensating the deviations which occur in the timebase signal frequency due to the effects of ambient operating temperature variations upon the quartz crystal vibrator. Various temperature compensation systems for this purpose have been proposed in the prior art, but none of these systems has been widely adopted on a practical basis. This is due to the fact that almost all of such prior art systems are based upon the use of a pair of quartz crystal vibrators, or a temperature-sensing component such as a thermistor which is mounted external to the timepiece IC chip. Thus, such a system will increase the manufacturing cost of the timepiece, and in addition they generally have the considerable disadvantage that individual adustment of the system to provide optimum temperature compensation must be performed for each individual timepiece, and that such adjustment is usually not suited to automated manufacturing methods.